


Reading Glasses

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Yukina!, Humor, Hurt/Comfort (but its pretty silly), Sayo is sort of her babysitter but she's also very much in love, Yukina is a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Yukina has been squinting at everything she needs to read for weeks, and yet would rather work herself to the bone than simply admit she needs glasses. As her girlfriend, Sayo tries to find the reason for this, but what she discovers is highly unexpected.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Reading Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm short sighted but after years of going to the opticians I still don't really know how eyes work. I'm terrified I've gotten the definition of being long-sighted wrong so if I have please politely ignore that.
> 
> Anyways happy birthday Yukina!

It was 4 o’ clock on an autumn afternoon spent alone with Yukina at the Hikawa household. Hina was off doing promo with Pastel*Palettes, and her parents were working. By all logic, Sayo should be… well, doing private things with Yukina. Like kissing her. Lots. Possibly with tongue. But currently, Yukina was frowning at her sheet music like she was trying to burn a hole in it, and Sayo was left helplessly to the side holding Yukina’s cup of coffee she hadn’t even acknowledged. Yukina never ignored coffee.

A number of factors had led them to this situation. But the most prominent one was that Yukina had been desperately in denial that she needed glasses for weeks.  
  
Dating Yukina, Sayo tended to notice almost everything about her, as embarrassing as that was. So when Yukina started squinting at almost every piece of paper she encountered and mushed her head into her textbooks when Sayo made her get some actual studying done, Sayo knew something was amiss. And while Yukina could be quite good at speaking her mind at times, she absolutely despised showing weakness.  
  
Sayo didn’t really see how being long-sighted (she had googled it) was weak, but Yukina’s brain went to some strange places sometimes. And that was how Sayo had been forced into the position of convincing her girlfriend that taking care of her eyesight was not a bad thing, and actually quite necessary.

Her first approach had been one day after rehearsal. Yukina had tripped and almost fallen over a stray cable while warming up, but it was probably because she was generally fairly clumsy, and not due to lacking eyesight. However, the topic was still on Sayo’s mind.

“Minato-san,” she had said. Yukina turned to look at her. 

“What is it, Sayo?” she asked.

“Recently, I have noticed…” Sayo began, before stopping. She knew she was treading dangerous ground now. Yukina would probably get offended by what she said, and then start sulking, as well as completely ignoring Sayo’s suggestion. That wouldn’t do. Sayo had to choose her words carefully.

“Has it been difficult for you to read some things?” was what she finally settled on. Thankfully, Yukina did not take immediate offence. She was guarded, but still hearing out what Sayo had to say.

“Not particularly,” Yukina mumbled. “I haven’t noticed a difference.”

Sayo fought the desire to roll her eyes. She struggled to believe that even Yukina would not register how inconvienient looking at things from a close distance had been for her. Sure, she was devoted to music, but did that devotion really stretch so far that she didn’t register the needs of her own body?

“I think you may need glasses,” Sayo decided it was time to be more direct.

Yukina did not seem surprised by this statement at all, further affirming Sayo’s belief that she had known all along. “No, I don’t.”

And still she had tried to deny it! Sayo had gotten a little impatient by that point. “I am saying this out of concern. Surely you have realised that you have to squint at everything you read?”

“I don’t do that,” Yukina said, but she wasn’t meeting Sayo’s gaze.

Sayo let out a tiny sigh. “Have it your way, then. But I am worried about you. I don’t want you hurting your eyes.” 

“I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Really. Can we talk about something else now?” Yukina had said, and Sayo knew it was time to drop the matter.

Not wanting to cause an argument, Sayo hadn’t mentioned it again for two weeks. In those two weeks, things between her and Yukina had gotten a little frosty. Yukina had distanced herself not only from Sayo, but also the whole band, practising even more excessively than Sayo had when she'd hated herself. Sayo knew she would have to eventually get to the root of what was wrong, but Yukina had done an excellent job at avoiding any expressions of concern, even those from Lisa, who could normally smash down Yukina’s walls like a wrecking ball.

However, Yukina had sent her a text last night asking if she could visit Sayo after school for ‘composition’ - which was generally their code for ‘actually lots of embarrassing and mushy couple stuff’. Despite her worries, Sayo quickly accepted, and so needless to say, when Yukina appeared outside her door with more bags under her eyes than the local supermarket, at least twenty sheets of lyrics crumpled in one palm and her guitar case tightly clenched in the other, Sayo was stunned. And incredibly concerned.  
  
Now they were in this strange, nebulous place with Yukina hunched over the Hikawa coffee table looking like she was plotting a crime. Sayo had opened her mouth to ask if she was alright at least ten times, but had not yet been able to find the right words. But if she didn’t say something soon, Yukina would probably never tell her what was wrong.  
  
“Minato-san,” she finally began, “Would you like your coffee?”  
  
“Ah, um, yes. Thank you.” Yukina said, turning and reaching out for her coffee with a smile that would normally make Sayo’s stomach do somersaults, but the fact that Yukina looked like she’d aged a hundred years mentally overnight was sort of what Sayo was focusing on right now. This was not helped by the fact that Yukina then proceeded to down the entire mug of coffee in one go.  
  
Was this what Sayo had allowed to happen? She had tried not to prod Yukina - first over her blatant need for glasses, then her sudden flash of overwork - but now her girlfriend had turned into a zombie! This was what lack of communication led to! Sayo was a terrible person!  
  
Sayo took a deep breath to calm herself as Yukina picked up her guitar. She needed to approach this rationally. Gently. If she was gentle maybe Yukina would just collapse into her arms and tell her what was wrong, or at the very least go back to being herself, rather than this strange monster Sayo may or may not have created.

Yukina had placed a scribbled sheet of chords in front of her and was aggressively plucking at the strings. It was a tune Sayo had never heard before - Yukina had come up with about seven new songs in the past two weeks, all without leaving the house. The chords were muddied and fragmented as Yukina played them, though - and while it wasn’t her speciality, Yukina was still an excellent guitarist in her own right. As Sayo leaned over to look at the scrawled stave herself, she decided she had to step in now or else she never would.

“That’s an A chord, Minato-san.” 

Yukina blinked. “Ah. Thank you.”

Sayo’s moment was here. “...Minato-san, if you can’t see-”

“I can. It’s fine. I’m just a little bad with bass clef.”  
  
A long pause.  
  
“This is treble. You wrote this music yourself.” Sayo quietly pointed out.  
  
Yukina leaned back with a long sigh. “... So I did.”  
  
“Minato-san,” Sayo began, hoping her voice was taking on a caring quality. “There is no rush for you to compose so quickly, you know? We had a concert not long ago with two brand new songs. Both our fans and the other members are more than satisfied. If you have inspiration and want to write, that is no issue, but it seems that you’re unnecessarily forcing yourself.”

“...Are you and the other members really satisfied?” Yukina asked, hugging her guitar against her chest.  
  
Sayo was confused. “Of course. Why wouldn’t we be?”  
  
“I… well. Songwriting is all I do for Roselia, is not? But even you and Lisa can do it, amongst your other responsibilities.” Yukina replied.

“Well, it’s not all you do. You’re also our leader, our vocalist, and those are arguably the most important roles of Roselia. And Imai-san and I are amateur compared to you. You’ve written 25 songs in two years, and you’re not even 18 yet.” Sayo said. “Roselia is more than happy and thankful for everything you have done for the band.”  
  
This did not reassure Yukina the way Sayo hoped it would. “But… I have a secret. And it might make you want to kick me out of Roselia.”  
  
Sayo frowned. This was unexpected… and serious. Yukina had bared her soul with Roselia twice already. What on earth could she have to reveal that would make them want to get rid of her as a leader?  
  
Yukina took a deep breath as she continued, “Sayo. Please don’t be angry, but… I don’t have perfect vision.”

“...I know.”  
  
“I actually might need glasses.”  
  
“Minato-san, I have been trying to tell you this for the past month.”

“Please don’t kick me out!”  
  
“Minato-san, why would I reject you from the band we have spent the past two years cultivating together because you need reading glasses? I’ve been terribly worried about your behaviour recently but it’s all because of _this?”_  
  
Yukina frowned, her shoulders hunched as she wrapped her thin arms even tighter around herself. “When you say it like that, I suppose it’s a little silly.”  
  
It _was_ silly, but despite her quirks, Yukina would never act this irrationally without some kind of deeper reason. Her troubled expression showed she clearly had more to get off her mind.  
  
“It’s just that… when my father… almost immediately after his band broke up, he… he went to the eye doctors.” Yukina took in a shaky breath. “And they said that he… that he was long-sighted.”

Sayo had a sneaking suspicion of where this was going. “So? I’ve seen your father wearing glasses before, Minato-san. They actually quite suit him. If you’re worried about them not looking good on y-”  
  
“But I’m not! I’m worried because what if his old bandmates all ditched him after learning of his weakness? What if that was another reason the people in the industry rejected him? What if the same happens to me? You know I don’t care what people think of us, but - I can’t lose Roselia. Or you, Sayo. You’re the most important thing that’s ever happened to me.” Yukina said, squeezing her guitar so tightly it was in danger of breaking in two. “I need you by my side.”

Sayo gently took Yukina’s clenched hands into hers, and said: “Minato-san, with all the love in the world, no one will care if you start wearing glasses.”  
  
Yukina looked at her bewilderingly. “Huh?”  
  
“Well, I will care, but in a good way,” Sayo said, visions of Yukina in glasses already manifesting in her mind. “And so will the people who’ve noticed you need them. We’ll be happy for you, Minato-san. But you are not going to lose Roselia over reading glasses. Or anything. And I promise you that is not the reason your father’s band split, either. Correlation does not imply causation.”  
  
Yukina looked a bit comforted, but mostly even more confused. “What does that mean?”  
  
“It means while your father getting recognised as long-sighted and his band’s split happened in the same time period, that doesn’t mean they’re linked.” Sayo gave Yukina’s hands a light squeeze. “It’s probably just genetic.”

Yukina’s mouth fell open. “Me leaving Roselia is genetic?!”  
  
 _“No!!”_ Sayo quickly replied. “You being long-sighted is. It tends to run in families. Both my mother and grandmother became short-sighted when they were 30.”  
  
“I… see.” Yukina’s eyes fell to the floor. “I’ve been a fool, haven’t I?”  
  
When Sayo first met Yukina - saw her blazing like a phoenix on stage for the first time - she would never have imagined in a million years she would be holding the same girl in her arms two years later, comforting her over the fact that she needed to wear glasses. Yet somehow this felt… right. That her being able to see such a strange and vulnerable side of Yukina was something had been inevitable, right from that very first meeting.  
  
“You have been a fool,” Sayo gently chided. “You really worried me with everything you’ve been doing recently. Everyone else noticed too.”

“I thought if I worked harder, you would all take pity on me and let me stay in the band.” Yukina paused. “Even saying that out loud seems ridiculous now.”  
  
Sayo brushed a strand of hair behind her air, “How much sleep did you get last night?”  
  
Yukina hesitated before holding up one finger.

Sayo sighed. “Promise me you’ll get an early night tonight?”  
  
“I promise. To myself too, my body hates me very much right now,” Yukina said, scrunching her nose and putting her guitar to the side. 

“I imagine it does,” Sayo said. Before Roselia, in her guitar-obsessed days, she hadn’t exactly been the greatest sleeper either.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sayo. Really. I hate worrying you.” Yukina said, looking at Sayo softly. “I’ll make it up to you soon.”  
  
“It’s alright. You can start making it up by telling your father you need to go the opticians, though.”  
  
Yukina squirmed a little in her seat. “He… probably already knows. I’m not exactly subtle.”  
  
“Yes, he’s one of those people who are going to be very happy you’re finally getting glasses.” Sayo replied with a laugh. “But for now, is there anything else you need?”

Yukina hesitated, before tentatively holding out of her arms. Sayo laughed, before closing the short gap between them and letting Yukina hug her. A little too tightly, maybe, Yukina wasn’t exactly the most well-versed in hugging, but Sayo wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Thank you, Sayo.”  
  
Sayo smiled. Yukina might be a fool, but… she was her fool.

* * *

Sayo bit her lip nervously as she waited for Yukina outside their agreed meet up spot, an ice cream parlour Yukina said Maya from Hina’s band had recommended. While Sayo was a fry lover first and foremost, almost all junk foods appealed to her, so when Yukina had suggested taking Sayo to eat whatever unhealthy foods she wanted as a way to make up for the stress she’d caused Sayo, Sayo had decided on ice cream. It might be October, but Sayo almost preferred cooler foods when it was cold outside too.  
  
Yukina had texted her _Almost there_ seven minutes ago, but she could have gotten lost. This was a part of town a little unfamiliar to both of them. And - thanks to Sayo and Yukina’s father - Yukina would be returning from a much needed trip to the opticians. Sayo would have waited for her there herself, but she was too busy with student council activities. It was a shame she would be missing out on Yukina trying out various pairs of glasses, but Sayo was just excited to see the final choice. When Yukina showed up.  
  
As if on cue, her phone buzzed with a second text from Yukina, just as blunt as the first.  
  
 _Look up_

Sayo had always been very good at listening to Yukina.  
  
And there in front of her stood her Yukina, dressed in her favourite winter coat that was faded due to all the years she’d been wearing it (she hadn’t grown since she was twelve), the third-year Haneoka uniform complete with her forever rumpled tie, and on the bridge of her nose, a new addition: a brand new pair of glasses. Circular in shape, somewhere between brown and black in colour, but what did any of that matter? The main point was that Yukina was adorable, and it was taking all the resolve Sayo had to not just leap up from the table and kiss Yukina’s face off. Or whatever the phrase was, Sayo’s brain was too caught up in _Yukina_ to worry about whatever words were right now.

“Do you like them?” Yukina asked. Sayo almost fell off her chair.  
  
“Yes,” she finally squeaked out, as Yukina took a seat next to her.  
  
“It seems you’re quite happy about how you finally got me to wear glasses,” Yukina said lightly. Sayo wanted to crawl in a hole and perish at how accurate the teasing was, but Yukina looked so pretty. She could cry. She probably would.  
  
“Anyway, have you decided what ice cream you’d like yet?” Yukina asked.  
  
“Oh, just vanilla.” Sayo replied. There had been another flavour she’d had her eyes on but her reptile brain was currently unable to recall anything but the most basic of flavours.  
  
Yukina tried to hide her snort. “I see. I’ll have raspberries and cream.”  
  
“Okay.” Sayo replied, as Yukina rested her palm in her hand with a small smile. No! She couldn’t do that! That was too cute! Sayo was about to shed a single tear.  
  
She then watched as Yukina ordered both of their ice creams, getting a tub for herself because, as she’d told Sayo in the past, she was still terrified of it falling out of the cone as it had when she was a child. As she brought them over, she gave Sayo another smile - but a little less flirty this time.  
  
“Now I know you like my glasses, I wanted to, um. Apologise again. I caused you a lot of unnecessary stress, and it’s not the first time that’s happened.”  
  
Sayo reached for Yukina’s hand. “I’ve forgiven you. You know that.”  
  
Yukina nodded. “Of course, but.. I would like to get a little better at being honest with you. Especially when I have a problem. I just… well, don’t want to rely on you and the other members too much. You’ve all already done more for me than I could ever ask for.”  
  
“I want you to rely on me. I share your sentiment - that you’ve done more for me than I could ever ask for.” Sayo replied. “I want to be here for you, to help you with problems big or small. If you’ll let me.”

Yukina smiled. “I will. From now on.”  
  
And that was all that had to be said. Yukina and Sayo ate their ice cream in relative peace, simply watching the world go by (and in Sayo’s case, that meant stealing glances at Yukina in her new glasses every two seconds). It didn’t take too long for Yukina to embarrass Sayo again, though.  
  
“You know, with how often you’re glancing at me, it makes me think that I can’t wait for you to turn 30.”  
  
“H-Huh?” Sayo said blankly, before realising the implications of Yukina’s words. “Minato-san!”  
  
“Don’t look so flustered Sayo, I’m sure you’d look very adorable in glasses.”  
  
“You’re never going to give me a break, are you?” Sayo groaned into the table.  
  
Yukina laughed. “Perhaps not. Although I cannot be blamed for not knowing you would have such a reaction to me simply wearing tools to adjust my eyesight. What is it Lisa calls you again? Ah, yes, ‘the dictionary definition of a disaster lesbian’.”  
  
That was it. Sayo was taking action. She bolted up to face Yukina, and did exactly what she’d been dying to do from the moment she had seen Yukina in her new glasses - kissing her face off.  
  
Well, it was just a light peck on the cheek, but Sayo was a reserved woman, especially in public. And it was more than enough to send a blush spreading across the entirety of Yukina’s face that she desperately tried to hide in her winter coat.  
  
“You were saying something about me being a ‘disaster lesbian’?” Sayo said smugly once Yukina resurfaced.  
  
“I suppose we’re on equal ground there.” Yukina mumbled, reaching for Sayo’s hand under the table, just as Sayo had with hers. “But there’s no one I’d rather be a disaster lesbian with.”  
  
Sayo smiled, intertwining her hand with Yukina’s once more. "Me neither.”


End file.
